


Of Different Worlds.

by dreadwolfvhenan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolfvhenan/pseuds/dreadwolfvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora Lavellan establishing who she is as a person and as a mage. Two humans stumble upon the clan and are in need of help. Life changing events occur as they find their way back to Ostwick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt1

She felt the sun warm her face as it was rising through the trees. The creators had graced her with a new day. She opened her eyes and brushed her ivory hair away from her face. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head and gracefully let them fall to her lap. Her long legs crossed amongst themselves. Bright eyes looked up, amber in a puddle of ash. Almost like the sun shining through a cloud after a harsh rain. You could see her soul in her gaze. Young, apprehensive, wise and wistful.

She rose to her feet. Walking towards the creek that was just a few steps away from her resting site. The water racing put her at ease. She liked to dip her feet in the water to feel the stream run across her toes.

She heard a tussling in the brush that was just across from her. She readied herself for the worse, as she normally does. Then a loud wail exited the bushes a long with one of her fellow dalish. “Anoki, I’ve asked you to stop sneaking up on me” Nora shuttered. Anoki, letting out a jovial laugh, “Did I scare you? It’s okay to be scared you know. It happens to the best of us.” Nora put her hand on her hip and snarled “I wasn’t scared. That wasn’t scarey. I was startled. As would you be if some doof decided it would be funny to jump out of brush yelling like a banshee.” Anoki continued to laugh. Pleased with himself as is he always when up to mischief.

"Now please leave me. I was enjoying the silence and I would like to continue." Anoki rolled his eyes, "Ah, yes, the  
silence. Please excuse me for trying to liven up your day with a little fun. But I forget, you’re not really into that sort of thing” Nora scoffed “I’m sorry that I don’t find it fun to be a dim witted fool.” Anoki snickered “You know, that really hurts. Just because i’m not the keepers first like someone I know doesn’t mean I’m dim witted. You’ve got be to smart to be a hunter. Otherwise you end up dead.” “Creators! would you two stop bickering!” Istimaethoriel said while rubbing her forehead.

Nora released a smile. As she always does when under stress. It was a nervous tick of hers. It was almost like a mask she put on to hide her true feelings.

"Now, that’s that. Anoki? I assume you plan to go hunt today. That is your job, anyhow." Istimaethoriel demanded. "Of course. I was just having a bit of fun before hand" Anoki grined. "And Nora? plan on being near the camp or your usual roaming." Nora’s eyes widened. "I don’t even know why I pondered the question. As you are." Istimaethoriel, the keeper, kept both Nora and Anoki grounded, being sure neither of them were too full of themselves.

Nora walked away from the conversation. Never one for confrontation or petty arguments. She began to walk away from the camp with her staff in hand. The keeper’s first. A huge title to carry. Also something that weighed heavily on Nora’s mind. The thought of her people relying so heavily on her. For her knowledge and wisdom. For her guidance.

She let out a sigh. The peace of being alone. She looked off into the horizon. Out again to find more knowledge. She enjoyed her research. The ancient elves were a wonderful mystery. Finding remnants of the people’s past. Learning lost magics. It was something she took pride in. Pure fascination. She also took pride in her vallaslin. The markings to represent the old elven gods. Her markings were Mythal’s. She admired the stories of her. The goddess of protection and love. Protection was something Nora needed. She found comfort in these markings.

She had let her feet wander where they pleased. Leading her to heavily wooded area. The trees swayed in the breeze. Nora noticed that there were no signs of wild life. Which made her uneasy. she kept her eyes opened, being sure to look over her own shoulder constantly. Hearing a low grumble come out of a nearby cave, her heart began to race. Placing her feet lightly in front of the other, stepping toward the cave. Just close enough to get a peek at what was creating the noise. She froze as a great bear lifted his head. Nora’s breath shortened. She tried to cease her hands from shaking but nerves overpowered her restraint. The bear stood, letting out a vengeful roar. There was no getting out of this. She knew better than to run. She had to fight. Her life depended on it. She readied her staff, lightening flickered amongst her fingers. The bear charged at her, giant claws towards her face.

She forced her staff between them letting out a strong yell. Her staff lit up with a powerful storm, panicking the bear. It began to be berserk, claws catching the back of Nora’s head. She yelped in pain, but there was no way this bear would have the best of her. She stabbed the bear with the  
blade of her staff. There was so much blood, she could not decide if it was hers or this powerful force of nature’s. Nora thought she was done for. She was becoming light headed. She took a deep breath. one last push. Lightening fluttered amongst them both. From behind she could hear something running towards her. A hail of arrows from the trees. Anoki and other hunters were just off the way. Finally relief.

Amongst the lot of them, they were able to defeat the bear with ease. Arrow after arrow, strike after strike. They took him down with ease.

However, Nora still had this gash on her. She felt the blood rushing away from her and the light fading from her eyes. She fell to her knees. “Hurry! get her! she’s been hurt!” This was the last thing she heard before losing all consciousnesses.


	2. Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussing what happened to Nora after the attack. Introducing new characters.

The throbbing ache awoke her. She could feel the wound pulsing. She felt fingers running through her scalp. Her eyes opened. Lying in the Keepers lap. “Praise the creators, she’s come back to us. How do you feel da’len?” Nora rubbed her eyes, unsure of exactly what was going on. “Wha- what happened to me?” “You were nearly killed. If Anoki didn’t show up when he did, i’m afraid you wouldn’t be with us. Mythal must have been looking over your shoulder.”

Anoki ran to her side to be sure his eyes we’re not deceiving him. “Nora! you’re awake! i’m so glad to see you”, “It seems I’m in debt to you”, Nora smiled, “Ma melava halani,Ma serannas.” Anoki smirked “It’s my job to help you. You would’ve done the same for me”.

Nora pulled her hand to her head. She reached to run her hands against her hair. She realized something had changed. It didn’t feel as it had before. Her long locks were gone. Her heart fell. As if having a huge gash on her skull wasn’t enough. Her hair had been cut. She exclaimed, “What is this?! Some kind of cruel joke?!” Istimaethoriel tried to console her, “We had no choice. It was lose your hair or lose your life. We had to cut it to get to your wound.” Nora was enraged, but she was right. What choice did they have? She ran her hands against her scalp. It was nearly completely shaven on the lower parts of her head. On the top she could feel the hair that they had left on top. It wasn’t scalped on the top, It had a bit of length. While rubbing her hair she grazed her wound, releasing a gasp. “Careful da’len. I’ve been trying to keep the bleeding at bay with a few spells. For a while, we weren’t sure that you would survive the attack. Anoki never left the camp. He wanted to be sure that you recovered. I assured him that I had everything under control. However, he wouldn’t leave your side.”

Anoki and Nora had been close since she had first arrived in clan Lavellan.  
Nora wasn’t born into this clan. She was born into a clan that had far too many mages. She was considered for the first of that clan. It didn’t go as planned however. An older elf was ultimately chosen, and when the opportunity came, Istimaethoriel was in need of an apprentice. Since Nora was considered for the position before, her original keeper thought this would be a great alternative for Nora. She didn’t like the idea. Although, she did respect his opinion. She decided to leave with clan Lavellan. Start a new life. She was not well received for some of the Lavellan clan. They found her odd and “too quite”, which rose speculations about her intentions in their clan.

Anoki was the only one who took time to speak with her, possibly because he was just an out going person. Perhaps he admired her, at least that’s what people perceived from his passing gaze. Either way, they we’re close. Even if they did bicker amongst each other like children.  
He was a brash young man. Always making light of serious situations. Always smiling, always laughing. Long ebony hair and eyes that were cobalt. Tan skinned and charming in his own right. A hunter in the Lavellan clan. He had been since his early teenage years. A skilled archer. Absolutely excellent in combat. Able to hold his own in any situation. A rouge with a heart of gold.

"I’m glad he arrived when he did. I’m forever grateful. There’s no way I could ever repay him." "I’m sure he didn’t do this for you to ‘repay him’, you are one of us da’len. We must look out for you. All of us." Istimaethoriel insisted. "Still" Nora said letting a breath slip from her lips as she lied back down. Grateful to be alive. Angry that she couldn’t defend herself on her own. She didn’t like to depend on people. Always afraid of them depending on her in return.

Several days passed. Nora was beginning to regain her strength. She was eager to roam again. Beginning to be stir crazy. “Anything on your mind?” Anoki questioned. “What gives you that idea?” “Just the way you’re hanging your head.” Nora looked up at him from under her brow. “You know I hate sitting around. It just feels wrong. Sitting. Watching your day pass. accomplishing nothing. There’s things i need to do.” Anoki sat beside her, “You just had your skull nearly crushed and your worried about things that need to be done. The only thing you should be doing is exactly this. Nothing.” “I’m fine. People get hurt.” Anoki laughed “yes people do get hurt but it’s not everyday that someone survives a great bear attack.” Nora giggled, “You’re right, but that doesn’t mean I need to stay as a hermit from now on”.

They heard something, someone, approaching their camp. Humans. They were always weary of them. The wounds of the old war were never healed for most of the elves. This was no different for the Lavellan clan. However, they did welcome trade. If this was the shem’s intentions. “Hello, we mean you no harm. We just happened to see your aravels from a distantce and wished to know if you could help us. We were on our way to Ostwick. My name is Abirl. Abril Trevelyan”. Anoki rose to his feet. Eyeing the lady from a safe distance. She had long, dark brown hair. It was pulled up in an elegant fashion, braids and twist. Earthy eyes returned his gaze. She was tall, well dressed and well spoken. “What do you mean help you?” Anoki questioned. “Well see, my brother and I… we’re lost.” “So, what does that mean to us?” Anoki snarled. Abril rubbed her neck “I suppose I was hoping that you or someone could point us in the right direction”. Istimaethoriel stepped in, “Do you travel this way often?” “Not exactly. We we’re traveling with a caravan. We had an unfortunate turn of events. We lost the caravan and most of our people. Mercenaries.” “Mercs? What would mercs want from you?” Anoki pried. “I wouldn’t suppose you could guess this by looking at us. Trevelyan. We are a noble house. Noble houses tend to gain enemies. What better way to try and knock us down a peg by taking out two of Trevelyan’s children”. Nora stood beside Istimaethoriel, listening to Abirl’s story of what had happened. Istimaethoriel looked over to Nora, “May I have a word with you, da’len.” They walked away from the human. Abirl huffed and began pacing. Anoki looked at her and crossed his arms while making sure the humans didn’t do anything reckless.

"I know that you are apprehensive of them. As am I. However, we can just leave them out in these woods. You know how dangerous it can be out there" Istimaethoriel spoke to her. Nora looked into her eyes "You want me to be their guide? Istimaethoriel I-" "I will not send you alone. Anoki will go with you. He is to protect you" Nora scoffed "I don’t need anyone to watch over me" "It’s not that I question your competence. I question these humans. It’s only right that I send him along." Nora was surprised at the idea, but she didn’t object. This was a chance for her to roam again. To have a bit of freedom from the clan. "Ostwick is a bit away from us, keeper." Istimaethoriel nodded, "The creators will watch over you."

Nora explained the situation to Anoki and then to the Humans. Abril was thankful for their kindness. Perhaps the stories she had heard of the Dalish weren’t true after all. The keeper offered the humans a safe place to sleep for the night. They would set out on their journey when dawn broke. Anoki watched them and said to Nora “I hope you’re sure about this.” Nora shook her head, under her breath, “I’m not.”


	3. pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving the Lavellan camp and revealing a few key things about themselves. Also graphic violence.

Dawn broke. It was time for the humans to move on. It was time for Nora to show them the way and time for Anoki to be sure that she stayed safe. Abirl had awoken before the sun. She was preparing to get a move on. The noble wasn't used to this kind of lifestyle. She missed the warmth of her bed, and the comfort of walls surrounding her and a roof to cover her head. "I really can't wait to get out of here." She looked to her brother. His name was Aaron. They looked almost identical, with strong cheekbones and those same green eyes. "We'll be gone soon enough. For now, let's just play nice." Abirl nodded. 

Nora spoke to Istimaethoriel once more before she left. Alone. Words that were only meant for each other. Istimaethoriel placed her hand on Nora's shoulder, "Remember what I said da'len, don't be taken for a fool." Nora smiled, "of course." She waved for Anoki to come over. "You have supplies, yes? Be sure to keep plenty of elfroot. You never know what could go wrong." Anoki laughed "Stop worrying, we're going to be fine. Trust that we can handle ourselves. We're old enough to know how." Istimaethoriel spoke "This is true, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't bare concern. 

Arron shouted at the elves, "Are we ready to go? or are we wasting the day on goodbyes? You'll be home soon enough." Nora cocked her head at him. How could he be so crude? She supposed it was just a humans way. "Yes, you should be going. The more quickly you leave the sooner you can return". Istimaethoriel placed her hand on Anoki's cheek and then on Nora, "Take care of each other". Nora looked over to Anoki "Have no doubt". 

They began to step away from their camp. Starting on their journey. Nora couldn't help but to look back every few steps. Leaving them behind. Yes, she was a loner and yes, she roamed from them often. Maybe she didn't have many friends amongst them, but they were her people. She couldn't help but to feel an ache in her heart. 

"Finally, getting to feel the ground moving under our feet again" Arron gasped, letting air fill his lungs, "Didn't think we'd ever leave." Anoki glanced over at Arron "That bad, huh?" Arron snapped "Yes, that bad. You have no idea. You're used to living like-- well... that." Anoki snarled. Nora looked over to him, her eyes narrowed. Anoki stopped talking.Every thought he wanted to speak left him. He knew if he opened his mouth that a fight would soon in sue. Unwilling to take that risk, he shrugged it off and thought nothing more of it. 

This was going to be a long journey for the four of them. In different ways, of course. The humans being unaware of the path they were taking. Also being unaware if the knife-ears had any trickery up their sleeves, or so to speak. They'd heard the stories. Stealing human children. Killing any of their kind that goes near their camps amongst other terrible, unmentionable things. They were cautious to say the least. Always glancing to see where the elves hands were

Nora was concerned for herself and her friend. The humans were a far cry from what she was used to. Something put her off about them. Perchance, it was from her limited contact with their kind. She couldn't help but to feel suspicious. She felt that there was something they were hiding from her. There was more to Abril. Maybe it was Arron. She hasn't quite figured this out about them yet. Nora kept her eyes opened. Looking for anything that was out of the ordinary in the humans. Arron and Abril both carried large swords. However Abirl kept a shield, as Arron did not. His sword always lingered on his back. It was almost as tall as he. The sun bounced off of it as he moved. He wore a hood over his head, the colors of his clothing were dark. Almost like the night sky. Embroidered with golden adornment. The colors of this complimented his freckled skin, his bright green eyes. 

He looked over to Nora "Is there something I can help you with?" "I'm sorry?" Nora looked at him with an analytical glare. "Well, I've just noticed you glancing over at me for the past 30 minutes. Is there something you need?" Arron returned her stare. Nora looked away quickly and focused on the path ahead, "Oh! No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I didn't realize I was doing such". Arron sneered, "I know you're not used to seeing my kind. I wont take offense to your gawking". Gawking... I wasn't gawking she thought to herself. She had not anticipated on Arron being so blunt. He barely spoke a word while the night before at camp. Abril looked over to her brother with sharp eyes. You could almost feel them cut through him. "There's no need in bidding our new friends embarrassment" Abril said with a jagged tongue. "Of course, sister. I didn't mean to impose." 

They had been walking for several miles now. With hardly any words spoken between them. Both the elves and the humans were afraid of stepping on each other's toes. They were from completely different walks of life. The humans, lives of privilege. The elves, lives of hard work. It was hard for them to make conversation when they had nothing to speak of. 

Arrons voice broke silence "Nora, I noticed that you had a staff. A mage then?" Nora cut her eyes to him "Indeed, a mage." He cleared his throat, "A mage. No fear of templars? at all?" Nora replied "Our clan is never in one place long enough to have fear of your templars. They tend to leave us alone as long as we do the same." He smiled at her "that's a rather clever tactic." "It's not really a tactic", she tilted her head "It's just our way of life." Abirl answered "Some of us aren't so lucky. Most of us, if we show magical abilities, are sent to the circle, never to see our families or outside life again. Consider yourself lucky." Abirl spoke with a shake in her voice while speaking of magic. the subject seemed to leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

Arron looked at her with concern in his eyes "Perhaps this is not the time or the place for this conversation. Anoki! You... You're very skilled with that bow of yours". Anoki laughed "Ah ha! you noticed! yes, I pride myself on being the best hunter in our clan." "The best of your clan you say? That's a bold statement" Arron smiled at the elf. "Bold but true. I assure you. Maybe when we set a camp for the night I could show you." "Wait, you're intending to set up camp?" Abirl said in a stern manner "Of course, there's no way we could continue when night falls", Anoki insisted. Abirl scoffed "We really have no time to waste. We need to return to Ostwick as soon as possible and-" "Well you can continue if you like. However it would be wise for us to find a nice spot to rest. We can't defend ourselves if we push ourselves too far" Anoki looked into her eyes. She let out a groan, rolling her eyes, "I suppose you are correct." She was reluctant to admit it. "However, I do not enjoy the idea of being in the middle of no where." Anoki smiled at her, "Trust me. If anyone knows these forest, it's me." Nora rolled her eyes. If anyone knew the forest, it was her. She spent time alone out here. Alone, with only her staff and sense of direction. "Come", she insisted, "We can set up a little of the way of here." 

It was a quiet place. Cozyed into a small nook beside a cave. The sun was setting. They'd been traveling for most of the day. Only stopping to rest their legs and drink from the canisters the keeper had sent with them. Nora unraveled a blanket she had stored in the bad she was carrying. She plopped down immediately and began to look up through the trees and at the stars that lit up the sky. Anoki pulled his bow from his back and placed it on the ground in front of him. He sat across from Nora. placing himself against a tree, letting his head fall back against it. Abirl sat her shield down. Stretched her hands over her head and released them. Arron searched the areas around him.  
"What are you doing?" Abirl snapped. "I'm minding my own business" Arron replied. She looked at him cross, "The idea was that we would be getting rest." "Yes sister, I know". "Then do so." Arron sat beside his sister. Resting his head on her shoulder. Things were quiet. They all slowly started to drift off. 

A shuffle came from a distance. Anoki quickly lifted his head, placed his hand on his bow, and crouched to his feet. He could see a red glow from the shadows. They a great swords, shields marked with swords themselves. "Well what do we have here?", a voice boomed from the warriors, "It looks like we've found the mage, boys." The mage? Nora? She was the only mage here. Anoki readied his bow. Drawing back with all his strength, aiming directly at the warrior's head. "The Templars!" Arron shouted, "Abirl, get up, they're here! We must move!" Anoki looked over to him. Within a blink of an eye, a heartbeat, Arron's hands lit up. Fire broke from them, lighting the night sky. Nora jumped to her feet, grasping her staff letting a storm release from within. They we're all shocked from seeing Arron's power. Now was not the time for idle guessing. Now was the time for survival. Abirl rushed towards the templars with all her might. Several falling to her blade. Their final moments gasping for air as her sword tore through them. Anoki's arrows shot like lightening through the abyss of night. Striking one after another down with ease. The templars we're falling and questions about who Arron truly was were rising. Nora released a blast of energy from her staff, taking down the last of them. 

The clash of the battle had stopped. Anoki pulled a dagger from his side "You!" Slamming Arron to the ground, Anoki hovered above him with the blade to his neck. "I knew there was something about you shem! YOU SAID BANDITS WERE AFTER YOU!" Abril point her blade to Anoki "Stop! Don't think I wont do it, you bloody knife ear!" Nora's hands lit up "You lay a hand on him and you'll regret the day you showed up at our camp." Arron let out a shaky breath, "Please, let me explain. This is just a misunderstanding. I assure you. Once I tell you what's going on I-" "I don't care what you have to say. A liar is a liar." Anoki said through his teeth. Nora stepped to Anoki, placing her hand to his shoulder, "Let him speak". Anoki growled. Lifting himself from above the human. "Ma nuvenin, Nora." He looked to the human and spat, "Dirthara ma". 

Arron stood up, dusting himself off from the tussle. Clearing his throat he declared, "Well I guess it's a good time to tell you both. I'm no warrior, but a mage."


	4. pt4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arron revealing himself as who he truly is. Anoki reacts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *updated* Complete chapter.

"Oh, I'm a mage. That wasn't easy enough for you!" Anoki shouted at Arron, still baffled at the fact that he was hiding his magic from them. "You hid it? And for what? It's not like we are templars!" "I realize you aren't templars, knife ear!" Arron shouted at Anoki "But do you realize what i am? A circle mage! A circle mage that fled from the circle. A caged bird that escaped its bindings! Do you realize what sort of danger I'm in? I can't let just anyone know that I'm a mage. Especially strangers that I just so happen to bump into while running!" Nora released a heavy sigh. "would you two please settle down. We wont get anywhere shouting at each other. You, tell us who you are or we will take you no further." "I can understand that you are upset. As you should be. My name is the truth. However, I am not a warrior. It is a front to distract from my abilities. I'm am indeed a mage. I escaped the circle. There were things... unmentionable things that happened... that happens in that circle. As I imagine, it happens all over. The templars are mad with power. They use it as a way to punish what they don't understand."

Arron let his head hang. Ashamed of what he had been through. Ashamed of the abuse he had experienced. Nora saw the pain in his eyes. She could feel it just in his presences. "Why didn't you tell us? You do realize what kind of danger this puts us in, right? You have to know that. If a templar sees two dalish elves helping a run-away apostate, they'll kill both of us on sight."

"I know. I;m sorry. It was ill considered. I should have told you at the camp but I was already nervous about the danger of these templars following me."

"I'm not doing this. You shems can find your own way home. I'm done here. I'm not a toy to be diddled with. Come on Nora. Let's go home."

Nora looked over to Anoki with a sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry. I can't. We must do what the keepers sent us to do."

"You have got to be kidding me! After all of this! after they, HE has betrayed us like this! Nora, We will be killed with this apostate!"

"Stop! Yes, he lied! YES! He is an apostate! but I'm just another apostate to those templars! We have to help them. Wouldn't you want them to do the same for me?"

Anoki looked into her swelling eyes, "You- you are nothing like them. You are honorable. You don't lie about you abilities. We all know you are a mage and you put it to good use. You have no idea what this man is capable of."

"Neither do you."

Arron looked over to the two elves with a heavy heart. He was not used to such compassion from anyone, not even his sister. "Please, I promise. No more secrets. I just need to return to Ostwick with my sister. If you will allow me this I will ask no more from you. You will never hear from me or see me. I swear this to you."

With a grimace on his face, Anoki looked to Nora, and then to the apostate, "Fine, shem. We'll help you. Once we get you to Ostwick, that's that. Nothing more from either of us. Do you understand?"

The mage nodded. "Thank you, I owe you my life."

"I wont count on it"

***  
That night, Nora did not sleep well. She lost plenty of sleep over what had happened. She wasn't sure if her desicion to help Arron and Abirl was the correct one but it was too late to back out of it. They needed her help and she was a woman of her word. 

The sun seemed to rise more quickly than usual. The other three had fallen asleep unlike Nora. Anoki with his bow in hand. Arron curled up next to his sister whom was settled against a tree. The silence was peaceful for Nora. She enjoyed being alone in her thoughts but she knew it was time to move on from this place. There were soon to be templars following. It can't be easy, she thought, always having someone after you. Having to run from your doom. Even if they were unsucessful in aiding the humans, she will feel a bit better about having tried. 

She looked over to Anoki. Noticing a thick cut running through his brow. He must've not noticed in the rush of battle. Nora slowly walked to him, placed her hand over his wound and cast a healing spell trying not to wake him. He opened his eyes, "W-what are you doing?" looking up at the white haired elf. She smiled at him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You just had a cut and I was trying to patch it up a bit." "I noticed. I didn't think it was that bad." "It's not terrible, but you will most likly have a scar here." "Great! Now i'll look like a bad ass."   
Nora snickered, "Sure. Just make sure it doesn't get infected. Also you should tell me if it starts pounding again. Come, we should wake them. We need to leave before other templars find us." 

Anoki walked over to the humans, kicked the bottom of Arrons boot, "Wake up, we gotta get out of here. Don't want the templars to catch your hide, right?" Nora cut her eyes at him with a scaleding expression "There's no need to be so brash."   
Arron sat up and rubbed his and whiping his hair way from is face. Replacing it in the half pulled fashion as he always has. Abril stood, brushing herself off and placing her weapons on herself, "Let's go." She hadn't spoke much since the templars had shown themselves. She looked as if she were troubled. Arron placed his hand on her shoulder, "Is there anything you wish to speak about?" She brushed him off quickly, "No. I said let's go". Nora gathered her things being sure to leave nothing behind. The began to set out again. Humans unaware of where the road would take them. Elves unaware of where the Humans would lead them. Both unsure of the other. 

***  
That night, Nora did not sleep well. She lost plenty of sleep over what had happened. She wasn't sure if her decision to help Arron and Abirl was the correct one but it was too late to back out of it. They needed her help and she was a woman of her word.

The sun seemed to rise more quickly than usual. The other three had fallen asleep unlike Nora. Anoki with his bow in hand. Arron curled up next to his sister whom was settled against a tree. The silence was peaceful for Nora. She enjoyed being alone in her thoughts but she knew it was time to move on from this place. There were soon to be templars following. It can't be easy, she thought, always having someone after you. Having to run from your doom. Even if they were unsuccessful in aiding the humans, she will feel a bit better about having tried.

She looked over to Anoki. Noticing a thick cut running through his brow. He must've not noticed in the rush of battle. Nora slowly walked to him, placed her hand over his wound and cast a healing spell trying not to wake him. He opened his eyes, "W-what are you doing?" looking up at the white haired elf. She smiled at him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You just had a cut and I was trying to patch it up a bit." "I noticed. I didn't think it was that bad." "It's not terrible, but you will most likely have a scar here." "Great! Now I'll look like a bad ass."  
Nora snickered, "Sure. Just make sure it doesn't get infected. Also you should tell me if it starts pounding again. Come, we should wake them. We need to leave before other templars find us."

Anoki walked over to the humans, kicked the bottom of Arron's boot, "Wake up, we gotta get out of here. Don't want the templars to catch your hide, right?" Nora cut her eyes at him with a scalding expression "There's no need to be so brash."  
Arron sat up and rubbed his and whipping his hair way from is face. Replacing it in the half pulled fashion as he always has. Abril stood, brushing herself off and placing her weapons on herself, "Let's go." She hadn't spoke much since the templars had shown themselves. She looked as if she were troubled. Arron placed his hand on her shoulder, "Is there anything you wish to speak about?" She brushed him off quickly, "No. I said let's go". Nora gathered her things being sure to leave nothing behind. The began to set out again. Humans unaware of where the road would take them. Elves unaware of where the Humans would lead them. Both unsure of the other.

***

Two days had passed. Traveling in the wilderness was beginning to be hard on the humans. "You know what would be great right now? A nice ale." Arron spoke to the group. Anoki rolled his eyes, "And where do you think we'll find on of those? In a tree?" Arron snickered, "No, silly. The next town we come across, we should stop." Abril looked at him, "Really? You do realize there are templars in towns, correct?" "I'm not carrying this big sword just for the hell of it, sister. As long at I'm not spewing flames out my ass, I think we'll be just fine. Long enough to have a drink. Rest up, enjoy ourselves for at least a moment. What's the harm in that?" Nora smiled at him "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea". "You've got to be kidding me right now. Two mages, wanting to go into a tavern. That sounds like the beginning of a very bad joke with an even worse punchline" Anoki said through his teeth.

"Two mages walk into a bar and have a delightful time", Arron laughed, "Not everything has to be so grim you know?" "It does when you are traveling with an escaped circle mage" Anoki slanted towards him. "I swear. Nothing will go wrong. Trust me." "I did trust you! Then you decided to be a mage all of the sudden!" "Nora is a mage. You don't treat her with such disdain". "She's a mage, yes. She's never lied about it." Abirl interrupted the two bickering men, "Oh would you get over it. He lied, yes. We all know this. Now move on". "Easy for you to say. You've known your whole life." Anoki cut his tongue to her.

"Well Arron, I say we go.", Nora spoke, "I've never been to a tavern. I'd like to. I think it could be fun." "Yes! That's the spirit." Anoki looked at her, "Even so, it'll be a while before we reach any town". "Nonsense, We'll be coming upon one soon. You forget that I travel these places often, Anoki." She smiled at him.

Anoki was apprehensive of the idea. Not because he didn't enjoy ale but for Nora's safety. He couldn't stand the thought of something happening to her. He could stand the thought of him having to return to clan Lavellan bringing news of her hurt or missing.

"Fine", he said. "We'll go."

Arron looked to the elf, "There's nothing wrong with finding a nice, dry tavern with warm beds is there?"

"Of course there's not but if something happens, I'm blaming you."

"That's fine. I'm used to taking blame for things I have no control over."


	5. pt5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering a tavern for the first time, Nora witnesses things that she'd never thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> depictions of violence and death

Light flickered upon the tavern door. Lanterns hanging over the path leading to the door. Rain had been battering the lot for some time now. To finally reach shelter was comforting.

Arron looked over to Nora, "So, you ready for some good ol' fashion tavern amusement?" The elf smiled that smile she always has, "I'll give it my best shot. Though Anoki and I may draw some attention." "Nothing we can't handle I assure you", Arron placed his hand on her shoulder reaching to the tavern door. You could smell the breath of ale on the lips of every patron. Beautiful serving girls flirting with drunken soldiers. People from all creeds lost in the melody of a bards tune. Anyone hardly noticed the group enter. All lost in their own conversations.

However, they did catch the eye of one lady in particular. She rose to her feet and slowly stammered towards the company that had entered. Approaching Arron she lent out her hand, "Hello, my name is Vhani Arevalo. And you are?"

Arron's bright eyes looked up from under his cowl. Immediately Abirl stepped in, "Look lady, we're just here for a warm bed and a cover from the storm. We're not here to make friends." The apostate laughed, "Now my dear sister. The lady is just being friendly. And being friendly got us this far." "Yes but we cannot become 'friends' with every bugger that tries to talk with us."

"The name's Arron. This is the lovely Nora. We have Anoki here, and my sister Abril. Vhani smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you all."

She had long crimson hair. Small braided sections. She had elaborate jewelry. Studs through her brow and rings in her nose that laced to her ear. Vhani had a confidence about her that made everyone notice and crystal eyes that had stories to tell.

"Come, would you like to sit with me? I'm just waiting for my company to come back around. They had some-ah... business to attend to. "

A drink seemed simple enough. That's what they had come for, right? Take a second to recover. Take some time to process their current situation. Vhani seemed nice and was fetching indeed.

"So, this company. I assume by the look of you that you're not for a noble's deeds" Abirl inclined. Vhani snorted, "That is the very good observation. We're a merc band. Taking opportunities where we can find them. There's always someone who wants someone killed or looted or both. Arron laughed raising his ale, "True enough, my friend. You're not from the free marches are you? Your attire would suggest otherwise."

"Ah, you pegged me. The garb usually gives me away. Ravain. Came to the Free Marches looking for work with an old friend. Things went sour between us. By the makers grace, I found my new friends and I've been with them ever since. I'd trust my life to every one of them."

As the words left her mouth, a well armed rouge entered with a broken expression. "Vhani, things went wrong. We were ambushed. They're looking for you. We need to get out of here. Now." "Wait- Slow down, I-" "Vhani, there's no time we've-"

AHA! There's the harlot. Rope her up boys, boss wants her alive. The rouge stepped between the thugs and Vhani, "You're not touching her. You'll have to kill me to have her."

_**"As you wish."** _

A dagger thrown, drove into the rouges eye. Leaving a blank expression on his face as his knees smashed into the floor as he released his last breath.

Vhani released a scream that could be heard from the heavens. " **Why!!** YOU WANTED MY LIFE _Why would you do that to him!_   ** _YOU WANTED MY LIFE N_** ** _OT HIS!_** " 

She shattered a glass onto the floor. Filling the entire tavern with a cloud of smoke. Once it cleared she was long gone. And the thugs soon tried to follow the trail, where ever it was to lead. Whispers between the people at the bar filled the air soon. It was not unusual to see this kind of thing these days, for them anyways. However, Nora was shaken by the events that had just transpired. She had never seen such an random act of violence. No one in the tavern tried to stop it. They just sat and watched like it was normal. She couldn't fathom why the humans would not help one of their own...

Anoki looked over to her, seeing the shock on her face he grabbed her arm gently and pulled himself to her ear and softly spoke, " _Come on_ , let's get you out of here."


End file.
